Fairy Tail Inn
by heart sunken
Summary: Erza Scarlet. Living a balanced life. Owning An Inn, taking great care of it with a few friends. Not once has her mind drifted towards men. Will a certain man be able to change that? Or will he have to force his way in? Mainly Jerza. Eventual Nalu and Gruvia. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY! uh so I haven't been posting very much :| sorry. My desire for Jerza has strengthend after reading a JerZa fanfiction called _Mission Unbelievable_ by _TheCurseDoll-Beelzenef_. I find the writing just totally amazing which kinda made me want to write a JerZa..again. To those of you who have read my other Jerza Golden its well on its way. So don't worry :) **

**This is a fanfiction I wrote in like socials so.. yanno tell me if I should keep going**

** AND I HAVE SOME MAJOR EDITING PROBLEMS ANY OF YOU WANT TO EDIT FOR ME AHAHA? IF YOU HAVE A KEEN EYE FOR AND IF YOUR INTERESTED MSG ME.**

* * *

Hard and tiring.

Those were the two words that defined Erza Scarlet's life.

Life was a strange thing. What made life worth living?

It was all a mystery waiting to be solved.

No reason to live, Nor to die. Weird wasn't it?

Being sent into her own thoughts she stared out the double paned window the intense heat of the summer Sun illuminating the room, Reflecting off the silverware In the large kitchen.

"Your palm readings tell me your future contains of a tall, dark, handsome man th-"

The ginger quickly snatched her wrist away, snapping out of her mesmerizing trance due the blonde opposing her, fiercely looking downwards with her nostrils flared in anger.

"Oh no, you don't! I don't want you setting me up with another man!" She cut off. Infuriated, raising from where she was once seated on the mahogany chair, so rapidly the chair teetered, a hairs away from knocking the expensive piece of furniture to the ground.

"But Er-"

"I am perfectly happy with the life I'm living. Thank you very much Lucy." She concluded sticking her nose in the air with pride before exiting the room with the little respect she now owned.

Man. She didn't need a man. She was Erza Scarlet for lord's sake.

She stood before the Hefty door, granting a small sigh to escape her soft plump lips before raising her fingers to the temples of her head, rubbing them in small circles.

Her previous conversation with Lucy had completely screwed over every bit of positivity she carried this morning, and that itself wasn't much.

A walk would probably lighten the stress.

Assembling her thoughts she made up her mind and slowly slipped a pair of neon yellow flip flops on before unfastening the enormous lock that occupied the space above the knob.

Gingerly pushing the doors away, she exited. Her eyes catching the attention of a Grand sign which was once clean and dirt free.

'Welcome to Fairy Tail Inn!'

a ghost of a smile outlined her lips. That's right. She was In charge now. Makarov was gone. She inhaled an immense amount of air. Attempting to soothe an unexplainable feeling welling up in the pit of her chest.

She erased all thoughts that were rapidly infiltrating her mind. Stretching sore limbs, arching her back at the slightest as she placed her arms behind her head. Eyes fluttering in serenity. She granted her usually tight, hard features to loosen for an instant she had let her guard down.

That was until her body connected with something. Hard. Sending her sprawling onto the concrete floor.

She let out a minor yelp before using some colorful language.

She let out a groan before glaring upwards at the being she had collided with. Immediately her eyes enlarged at how attractive the man glowering down on her was.

Unruly cerulean hair, Emerald eyes, A slick red tattoo that ran down the right side of his face. A typical bad boy look.

No, this man was definitely not from these parts. She blushed a shade of pink as she found herself checking him out.

"Watch where your going." He stated coldly, piercing his glowering eyes into her own.

she narrowed her cocoa eyes before forcing her body to rise attempting to match his height. Though much shorter she still stood.

He arched a perfect eyebrow, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You are on Private property. I suggest you get your ass right on out of here before you start trouble." She replied rudely silently pumping her fist in victory as his expression contorted into pure shock.

He hesitated before running his eyes down her figure leaving trails of fire. Enjoying what he saw a large grin started to expand on his lips.

"Yea, my bad. I'll leave but let me ask. What's your name?"

"Erza Scarlet." she had acted without thinking, certainly annoyed she crossed her arms across her chest, attempting to look as threating as possible.

"You seem very interesting Erza, I think I like you." He smiled warmly, the suns ray reflecting off his tanned skin.

She flushed, avoiding all eye contact what so ever.

"Y-you should leave. Now." she stuttered still shaken by his compliment.

"Yea I-" He glanced over his shoulder before his eyebrows almost touched his hairline.

"On second thought. I'm staying. Take me inside. Now." He demanded, fear escalting in his tone.

"I'm not g-"

He grasped her wrist before dragging her inside like a sack of potatoes cutting her off from all words that might've been caught in her throat.

She glanced behind her just as he did.

The police what were they-

"Now, Erza if you make a sound, things will be diffucult, if you follow what I say It'll be just fine." He warned menacingly, Like a predator he pinned her to the wall bracing his arms on either side of her.

A small blade was produced from his back pocket, taking a defensive stance he placed a hand over her mouth leaning into her. Forcing the two bodies closer scent of his cologne inflitrated her nostrils. She thrased around landing a solid kick on the outer of his thighs.

"What do you think your doing? " she hissed between his slender fingers.

"Shut up." He growled, grimacing as he spotted a young policeman stepping out of his car approaching the door in the room he'd trapped her in.  
In a swift movement he shoved his pocketknife back into his back pocket.

Yanking on the hair tie successfully that held her scarlet hair in place. Entwining his fingers through her locks, ruffling them, hiding his face within them before forcefully ramming his perfectly sculpted lips onto her own, moving them in a slow agonizing pace.

The young policeman stared in shock and utter embarssment.

A small moan escaped her as he slid a hand under her shirt cupping the outside of her bra.  
It was only then the policeman yelped before mumbling a small 'sorry' scurrying out the door in mere seconds.

She rapidly pushed the man invading her space away from his previous position.

A smirk played across his lips.

"You seemed to enjoy that. A little too much I'd have to say." He chuckled at his comment.

She burned a bright red before angrily stepping forward and landing a clean slap on his left cheeck.

"You disgust me." She rudely wiped the kiss off her mouth with the back of her hand before smearing it on too his face. Satisfied with her reaction she smirked, just as he did earlier.

To her utter surprise he burst into laughter.

"Your Fiesty. I like that as well." He grinned cupping the side of her face.

"Maybe I should kiss you once more, just for the sake of your reaction." He teased inching dangerously close to her lips once more.

"I think not." She replied flatly glaring at him with the fiercest look she could produce.

"Erza Scarlet your interesting personality never ceases to let me down. I think its only proper I introduce myself. Jellal Fernandes at your service. It seems I must leave but till' we meet again Miss Scarlet." He spoke with a new found politeness she hadn't been familar with making her feel uncomfortable to a new extent.

"Since when were you so polite If I re-call-" He picked at her Scarlet tresses before smoothly silencing her words with his lips once more, and once again she angrily shoved him aside.

"I think I've decided. I'll make you fall in love with me. I doubt your one to fall for money. Looks like I'll have to resort to how men use to do things." He winked before leaving her alone and confused in the room. A strange man indeed.

Defintley not from these parts.

* * *

**Ayyye. So Tell me what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im suffering something called writers block. Help me. My writing feels unnatural and strange ._. how depressing**

**Good lord. **

**All rights goto hiro mashima**

**Thank you **

**Celtic-lady,**

**someone,**

**The unnamed reviews,**

**love jerza**

** and the totally amazing author of my favorite fanfiction thecurseddollbeezle - yea I just can't spell ._. **

* * *

"You said what?!" the petite lady shrieked, slamming her just as puny fists against the see through glass table as her face contorted into one of anger.

Lucy defensively crossed her pallid arms across her chest pridefully baring her neck.

"Levy, I was simply reading her palm." She replied truthfully, huffing every now and then.

"You know how rather rash she is towards men." Levy shot back accusingly.

"Well she isn't rash towards Natsu." Lucy countered, stubbornly.

"Pft. Natsu's no man." Levy grinned at the sheer thought.

"Are you implying something?" Lucy questioned as if offended. Earning a devil- like smirk from Levy.

"Why? Do you like him?" Levy chuckled as Lucy's eyes shot open, enlarging before a blush creeped up her cheeks.

"N-no"

"Your hesitating."

"N-no I'm not."

"The first stage of Love is always denial."

"I'm not denying a thing."

"Stage two, denying denial."

"I said I'm not! It'd do you some good to listen!"

"Stage three, frustration."

A small creak was heard and instantly the two ended their bickering averting their eyes toward the door.

"Oh a customer?"

* * *

"Erza where have you been?" Lucy questioned the demand that came with her tone had not gone unnoticed as Erza shuffled through the main doors.

"Sorry." Erza spoke apologetically slipping off her flimsy flip flops, approaching her friends with their desired explanation.

"I was out, taking a short walk." THEN groped by a stranger. No she did not add the last part.

"Erza I just- About earlier.. I wanted to apologi-"

"No its fine I've practically forgot about it. I completely overreacted, you shouldn't be apologizing." Erza cut off quite awkwardly.

"Oh! and Erza we gave a room away some person with this wild blue hair showed up saying they urgently needed a room, So-"

Erza shoulders stiffened at her words.

"Wild. Blue. Hair.?" Erza continued shifting uncomfortably.

"..yes?"

"What room." Erza ordered her tone edging with authority and anger."

"Room 6 bu-"

Erza narrowed her eyes before stomping down the hall. quickly scurrying behind her was Lucy and tailing her was Levy.

"You guys are too fast!" Levy pouted.

"I refuse to have a criminal stay in this Inn!" Erza stated only causing more confusion.

"Criminal?" They questioned in unison.

"Yes. Criminal! He pulled a knife on me! Then avoided the police by smothering his lips all over mine! The smart ass! Now hiding in my Inn!" Erza angrily explained approaching room six.

"Wait a damn minute, you kiss-"

"I don't think that you-"

"Enough! I shall settle this!" Erza proclaimed yanking the door open.

Erza's face contorted into one of confusion.

Yes,

She had been face to face with unruly blue locks.

Except these locks were a shade duller than what she'd been expecting. These locks also belonged to a female..

Erza inspected the scene before her once more.

A female in polka dotted panties.. Only polka dotted panties.

Erza blinked twice in an awkward manner. Losing trust in her own voice she turned on her heel and marched through the same door she had burst into moments ago silently closing it behind her, where her friends awaited her.

"I-It wasn't a guy. You could've told me that!" Erza hissed out of embarrassment through grit teeth.

"That, Is Miss Juvia Lockser's room. I suggest you go apologize. We haven't had very many guests in a while and I certainly hope we don't lose her." Levy sighed.

Erza gave a tight nod all embarrassment aside. She would make Makarov proud and keep this Inn alive.

"E-excuse me?" She called knocking gently on the door.

She waited a few moments before the door swung open.

"I apologize greatly for my complete stupidity an-"

"Juvia forgives you now have you-"

"what?"

Juvia rolled her eyes in annoyance an unsettling look of discomfort etching her face.

"Juvia." She cutely pointed her index finger towards herself.

"Forgives, you." She directed her finger towards Erza.

"But have you seen a half naked man, about yee tall?" Juvia questioned with her funky hand gestures.

Erza arched an eye brow and slowly shook her head.

A small sigh escaped her lips.

"I hope my Gray-sama shows up soon."

"Your Gray Sandwich?" Erza confirmed with uncertainty.

"Oh? Gray? You know Gray?" Lucy interrupted.

Juvia narrowed her eyes. Scanning Lucy up and down.

"Yes. I do.. Love. Rival.." Juvia growled.

"Excuse me?" Lucy trembled in fear of Juvia's presence.

* * *

While the three were engaged in conversation Levy had slipped away.

She mentally chuckled at how perfectly her plan was going.

Gajeel would be so proud of her!

She tip-toed quietly easily slipping her small frame through the back door.

"Oi! Shrimp!"

Immediately a smile sprouted from her petite face.

"Gajeel, I've missed you." She admitted coyly.

"Tch." She spotted a faint blush and felt satisfied enough.

"Where's this Fernandes friend of yours? didn't you say he'd be here?" She questioned.

Right on cue a form tumbled out of the tree they were currently standing under.

"And there he is." Gajeel responded.

"Fuck, This must be karma slapping me across the face." The Ultramarine mumbled slowly rubbing his hide before standing.

She took note of his Unruly blue hair.

Wait.. Unruly blue hair?

"Do you by any chance know a girl by the name Erza Scarlet?"

A wild grin stretched across his face.

* * *

Erza sat on the employees desk that had been placed at the lobby of the inn, stretching her limbs before re-focusing on all the paperwork left on the desk.

The chimes that indicated the doors had been opened had rung, gaining the attention of Erza.

"Hello, Welcome to Fairy Tail In-"

She stiffened at the new guest.

This all too familiar guest.

"Lovely to see you again Miss Scarlet."

"I refuse to give you a room." She stated. Remembering his brilliant blue hair all too well.

"Oh? How rude." He teased.

"Get out."

"Can't we talk?"

"No."

"Would you prefer communicating without words?" He questioned cheekily, inching closer to her face.

She flushed a shade of pink before jerking away.

"I'll call the police."

* * *

"

**Okay well, just shoot me before I reproduce. **

**Drop a review or something. Your lovely reviews are what's making me write :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY. I'm back. sorta. Some stuff got in the way of me and my confidence when it comes to writing. I now see how many gaps their are in a bunch of my stories and I'm in a hole trying to figure out how to cover them up. LOL. **

**Like I have a chapter of golden done except the end part of the chapter which is driving me nuts because I'm stuck trying to find a good way to end without opening even more holes into the story. THE STRUGGLE IS REAL. **

**I also tried to go technology free for a short period of time. Its not working out too well considering I'm typing this. Like right now.**

**And sorry for the shorty-ness. **

**all rights goto Hiro Mashima**

* * *

He teasingly brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. She narrowed her eyes before snarling, biting down on the finger lingering around her mouth.

He pulled back chuckling.

"Fiesty as always I see." He commented attempting conversation.

"With all due respect. Get the Hell out of here."

He sighed angrily and her will to remaim defiant.

"Look let's cut to the chase. I need a place to stay, and frankly this seems to be the safest place."

"Stay somewhere else, please."

He arched an eyebrow at the small 'please' that accompained her sentence.

"The police were after you. I'm not endagering my employees or guests by having a criminal stay here." She explained taking deep breaths from the other side of the desk.

"I'm not a criminal." He growled clearly offended.

"You really expect me to believe that?" She shot at him.

Standing to match his height. Or more appropiatley attempting to match his height.

"I'm no criminal. I keep telling you." He growled raising his voice against her.

"Then what are you?!" She demanded furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I am Jellal Fernandes." He responded, with almost something she would describe as sincerity.

For a moment she considered.

She snapped back into anger within seconds.

"Jellal Fernandes, or not-"

He quickly silenced her by lifting her chin with the tips of his fingers.

Closing in on her face.

She jerked away rapidly.

"What were you trying to do?" She growled accusingly.

"Kiss you."

"Do you think I'm that easy?" She clenched her teeth together.

"No. I think your the very opposite."

"Jellal?"

Both heads turned at the sound of his name.

"Levy." He greeted nodding his head. Leaving a gaping Erza.

"I told you she wouldn't let me in." He spoke knowingly.

"Because your a criminal!" Erza countered.

"Rest assured. He's no criminal."

"That doesn't reassure me in the least bit." Erza muttered not convinced in the least bit.

"She's right he's no criminal. He's Juvia's cousin."

All three mouth's gaped at the poker-faced girl staring right back at them.

Erza awkwardly regained her composure.

"Cousin..? Eh..?"

She looked uncomfortably at the three different shades of blue that were standing her down.

"Yes. Cousin."

"..."

Well they both did have blue hair.

"..."

A sigh escaped Erza's lips. The sudden tension was killing her.

"Fine. Give the boy a room."

A grin erupted from Levy's face.

Oh Gajeel would be quite satisfied with this outcome.

"Thank you, very much. I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here." Jellal smirked noting the scowl that had etched itself onto the ginger's face.

"Here's your key!" Levy grinned. Handing him a small key with too much enthusiasm to be considered normal.

"I'll see you later." Erza stated coldly. Her tone, dead flat.  
Exiting the room within seconds.

A glint made itself into his eyes and he couldn't help but stare at her perfectly sculpted ass as she turned on her heel to leave. Lucy and Levy chasing her tail.

"You like her. Don't you?" A pair of orphan blue eyes stared into his emerald ones as if searching for signs.

"You could say that." He mumbled a small genuine smile creeping upon his lips.

"Gray isn't here yet, is he?"

"Soon. Just a bit longer."

**So I think I ruined the whole mood of the story LOLOLOL more holes to fill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**filler chapttter **

**all rights go to their rightful owners.**

**this one's Jerza centered .3.**

**I realized I didn't say thank you :o sorry I usually don't get the computer but I read over these reviews and really appreciate them. **

**thank you**

**zrazarud: .3. sorry its been long. I have chapters of all my stories I just get stuck and give up in the middle**

**lovejerza: Im glad you do :)**

**celtic-lady95: thank you :) this one really made me want to start writing :D**

**firebird: really :P? Im glad thenn :D**

**Thecursedoll#1fanficwriter: Is it bad how honored I am when you review? :3 **

* * *

It had been half a day and Erza had seen no sign of that blue-headed freak.

It worried her. More than it should have.

Criminal or not. He was trouble.

That was for certain.

He wasn't in the dining room, or his room, not even the lounge.

She shifted on the couch uncomfortabley in the lounge focusing her attention on the news that would've had Erza's attention if something else hadn't.

She sunk deeper into the couch the news hadn't been a good enough distraction.

A small thump caught her attention and she arched her neck to get a better view trying to pinpoint where the sound had came from.

"ERZAHHH!" A voice too-familiar-for-her-liking shattered her eardrum.

"Natsu, You and your loud voice can shatter those A-grade wine glasses. I'm sure of it." She retorted but couldn't help cracking a small smile that only the likes of him could bring.

"Kekeke. Where's Lucy? I haven't seen her nowhere!" He complained flopping onto the couch alongside her.

"Hm..? Why are you searching for Lucy? Do you like- I mean miss her?" Erza teased jokingly nudging him.

"No!" He flushed a shade of pink contrasting almost perfectly with his rose coloured locks.

"Your heated face tells a different story."

Natsu stood rapidly obviously not able to take anymore of Erza's teasing.

"NATSU-THE-GREAT IS LEAVING THE ROOM." He screeched

A small chuckle escaped Erza. Her previous, gloomy mood being lifted.

* * *

Jellal hadn't been in the best of moods today as he silently walked into the lounge.

Spotting that the television had been left on in the room he aimed to turn it off before realizing a being was on one of the couches.

Familiar blood locks graced his eyesight.

It looked as if sleep had taken over.

She was curled up in a ball almost as if she was in fetal position.

Her face had looked alot more relaxed in her sleep.

He reduced his height to level her face was his.

"Still, beautiful."

He lifted his slender fingers as if he wanted to touch her face. Then thought better of it as her face contorted into one of uncomfort.

Thats right.

The last thing she needed was a man in her life.

He noticed the small shivers she produced every now and then.

She looked cold.

He left the room within minutes.

"Levy, where do you keep the extra blankets?"

* * *

Erza had awoke feeling paranoid.

She hadn't remembered switching the TV off or grabbing a extra blanket.

It was most likely Levy or Lucy. She'd have to thank them later on.

She sat upright. Millions of tasks she had yet to complete racing through her mind.

Bolting into her office finding stacks of paper piled on top one another.

She plopped into her chair yanking stacks, roughly jerking off the lid of her blue, ballpoint pen with her teeth.

"Its times like this I wish were an old lady with boobs that sag to my knees having the option of retiring." She mumbled as she went on with ridiculous amounts of paperwork.

A low chuckle resonated through her ears causing her eyes to narrow.

"Boobs that sag to your knees? Yes? Very attractive."

Her face burned a red that rivaled her hair.

"With all due respect Jellal, I'm trying to get some work done and I'd appre-"

"I'm not here for trouble. Just watching."

She screwed her lips shut and continued with her paperwork.  
She could feel his eyes on her.  
She felt the need to sit straight, Subconciously making herself look good.  
She hated it.

The deathly silence was killing her.

"Any hobbies?" She questioned casually.

A long pregnant pause erupted between the two.

"Are you trying to talk casually with me?" He pondered arching an eyebrow.

"Forget it." She ground out through grit teeth.

"Photography. I like taking photos." He answered as if he hadn't heard her previous words.

"Interesting. What kind of photos do you take?" She commented her eyes never leaving the paper.

"Mostly women."

Her pen stopped its previous movements.

"Uh-do, I mean-oh..Do uh?" Erza spluttered at a loss for words.

"Some of them wear clothes." He responded as if reading her mind.

She felt her throat go dry.

"And you know what? You'd make a great model." He twirled a scarlet lock around his finger.

"That red hair of yours, the cute little nose, those full lips, a body men would die to ride through night." He painted a rosy red across her cheeks.

"I don't think so." She stated trying her oh-so very best to focus on the task at hand.

"Well, thats alright. I take other pictures of course.  
Though its not as much fun as what I use to do." He grinned like a menace.

He sensed her focus increasing drastically.

"See you later, Erza." He took his leave allowing Erza shoulders to slump.

"He's different all right."


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't wear such a frightened face. You are home, you are safe. I promise, you are safe."_

She was half awake. Or, half asleep depending on how you wanted to look at it. She considered herself half asleep.  
She could feel the tears run down her face like razor blades.  
Remembering his cliche sayings hurt. Because in all honesty she missed them. She missed them all. She missed him.  
Remembering was reminding, and neither reminding nor remembering led to any good.  
Just pity, sadness and a pathetic little girl trapped in a women's body who begged for escape.

* * *

"Good morning."

A girlish yelp which she did not know she could produce erupted from her throat.

"Cute, but I prefer the hard, cold defiant and snarky side of you."

She wiped away the tear tracks she had subconsciously made while sleeping before rising from the rickety bed and simply glared at the being sitting in a chair located in the far corner of her room.

"Who are you calling snarky, you git." She shot back making direct eye contact with her most current stressor, also known as a Jellal Fernandes.

"Oh you can do better than that." His reply dripping with challenge.

"Why are you here? " She demanded ignoring his last comment.

"Lucy wants you down for breakfast." He stood from his seat and reached for the door.  
"Hurry up. I'm starving." His eyes looked dull. She followed suit eyeing Jellal carefully as he walked steadily in front of her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She attempted casually.

"What?" He questioned in a demanding manner.

"I just asked if you had a decent sleep. What's wrong with you and your communication skills?" She huffed. Clearly offended by his tone.

He slowed to keep along with her pace before chuckling.

"Sorry, sorry. I was a little...jolted by your second sudden attempt at being casual. You know, with me." He explained.  
She hiked her nightgown up as they stomped down a flight of stairs.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It was fine." He finalized placing them right back into their silence.

"Erzaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A colossal force rammed into Erza sending her sprawled against the hardwood floor. A boy who looked about her age stood apologetically whispering

"I'm sorry. Please don't destroy me."

To Jellal's surprised she chuckled and gave him a friendly slap on the back. Or, what looked like a friendly slap until his facial expression contorted into one of excruciating pain.

"Don't mess with me in the morning. Haven't had my coffee." She warned.

"Oh, okay. Who's the cookie monster over there?" He stared in Jellal's direction.

"Excuse me?"

"A cookie monster with a attitude." He added.

Erza smiled as she ruffled his pink locks.

"Natsu, Jellal. Jellal, Natsu." She introduced.

Jellal narrowed his eyes.

Who was this kid? What was his relationship with Erza?

"Hey that reminds have any of ya' seen Lucy? I can't find her nowhere." he pouted. Erza grinned.

"Why don't you come have some breakfast?"

* * *

They were seated at the table across the kitchen when Lucy passed through the kitchen doors.

"Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning. Need some help?" Natsu offered. Refusing to make eye contact.

"That would be great." She smiled leading him into the kitchen.

Jellal felt relief wash over him as Natsu left. His jealously simmering down. He stared at Erza finding her dozing off.

"So, Where'd you and Natsu meet?" He questioned, Trying his absolute best to seem casual.

"We've known each other since we were children." Jellal felt his heart sink. He cracked a smile.

"To be honest, he doesn't seem like your type." He spoke truthfully.

"My type..?"

"Yes. I imagined you with the more silent type."

She blinked twice before responding. "I'm not dating Natsu."

He felt his heart swell with hope before dropping again.

"Your not married are you?"

"Jellal!" she exclaimed.

"What? I'm simply asking!" He shot back.

"But why? I don't get it. Does it look like I'm in any sort of relationship with Natsu? With any man at the moment?" She demanded, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Well I can't help but ask." He mumbled averting his eyes.

"Are you Jealous? She teased leaning in. He shot her a look before sighing.

"Yes. I guess I am. You and him communicate so easily." He answered truthfully propping his elbows onto the table.

"Were you serious?" All teasing aside, she asked wide eyed leaning back onto her chair. Jellal opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but, thought better of it.

"Just kidding, Ginger."

* * *

Natsu watched in awe as she blended in with the whole typical kitchen scene. In an apron, her eyes never leaving her hands. He wanted to help but his feet refused to move.

"Woah."

It was only when she turned around had he realized he'd said that aloud.

"Woah?" she questioned a gleam seemed to make its way into her cocoa brown eyes.

"Woah." He confirmed, teasingly. She released a small giggle before gesturing to him.

"Come over here and help me." He obeyed without hesitation.

"Now crack the eggs, and stir." She nudged. He looked at eggs before picking up a singular egg and placing it oh, so, delicately on the table. Watching for his next move. Which came surprisingly quick. Just not exactly what she expected. She stared in utter surprise as he brought his fist down violently against the egg. He nodded in approval before dumping the smashed contents into the bowl and started whisking.

"Natsu..?" She spoke hesitantly reaching out for the bowl.

"No. WAIT. I've got it!" He responded surely, whisking in a quicker pace.

"No, No Natsu you-"

"NOPE. I'M ALMOST DONE."

"NAT-"

She reached for the bowl but yanked too hard causing the both of them to topple over. In the midst of it all she reached for his shoulders. Within seconds they found themselves in quite a situation. His hands were all over her slim waist and if he leaned in just a little more he would have been kissing her neck.

"Get off." She whispered coldly. "Get off, now."

The kitchen door slammed open and Erza roughly yanked Natsu off Lucy.

"Is this what you wanted?! Did you just want to get into her pants? Natsu what the hell are you thinking?! Do you know what Lucy had to go through?!" Erza yelled, clearly infuriated.

"N-no I didn't-"

**SO ITS WINTER BREAK YEYEYE. I FORGOT HOW TO WRITE LOL..NOT THAT I ACTUALLY EVER REALLY LEARNED. BUT NOW IM EVEN FARTHER FROM GETIING BETTER LOL. **

**ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**


End file.
